1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device holder, more particularly to an electronic device holder including a device holding seat that is rotatable about first and second axes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional electronic device holder 9 is adapted to be mounted on an interior of a vehicle for holding an electronic device 93, such as a mobile phone, a PDA (personal digital assistant), a GPS (global positioning system) device, etc. The electronic device holder 9 includes a sucking member 90, a supporting arm 91 and a device holding seat 92. The sucking member 90 is connected to a rear end of the supporting arm 91 for attaching to the interior of the vehicle, such as car windshield. The device holding seat 92 is connected to a front end of the supporting arm 91 for holding the electronic device 93. The supporting arm 91 is in the form of a bellows tube.
The aforesaid conventional electronic device holder 9 is disadvantageous in that movement of the device holding seat 92 to a desired position through the supporting arm 91 is difficult to achieve and normally requires several moving operations. In addition, the wire of the electronic device 93 tends to undesirably entangle in the electronic device holder 9 when charging in the vehicle and adjusting the position of the electronic device 93 simultaneously.